


I've Got You (Under My Skin)

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: “He means he’s in love with you, you idiot,” Junmyeon hisses, throwing open the door behind which he’d been eavesdropping.Wait. What?Baekhyun loves...Oh.“Oh,” Jongdae says intelligently, face turning crimson in embarrassment.“Yeah,” Baekhyun laughs cutely, rubbing at his neck.Or how Jongdae realizes that his best friend and roommate Baekhyun might have feelings for him too, and they eat food, and talk about putting their beds together.





	I've Got You (Under My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerscarsandcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerscarsandcandy/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my one and favorite snarky Internet child ~~and baekchen hoe~~ [Namrah](archiveofourown.org/users/flowerscarsandcandy/pseuds/flowerscarsandcandy)  
>  Pop over to [Tumblr](http://just-get-me-my-mineral-water.tumblr.com/) and give her some love <3

When Jongdae enters their dorm, everything is quiet. Which is… _very_ suspicious. Because if Baekhyun is one thing, it’s constantly loud. (Which is why he and Jongdae are such good friends, because he’s just as equally but differently loud).

After hastily depositing his coat and shoes and cap in the small closet beside their doorway, Jongdae takes the fifteen necessary steps to the bedroom area of the flat, and stops dead in his tracks.

Because Baekhyun is here – alive, and not dead or abducted or zombified, like Jongdae had somewhat legitimately feared – and he is asleep.

In the middle of the carpet separating their single beds.

Baekhyun has his head mushed in one of his textbooks, and is surrounded by a plethora of his flashcards and notes bearing his almost-illegible handwriting, and the sight of him looking so soft, even despite the bags under his eyes, makes Jongdae smile slightly.

Jongdae admires the scene of Baekhyun looking like he’s in the middle of an ineffective and slumberous summoning of Satan for a couple more seconds before tiptoeing into the room. He leaves his bag at the foot of his bed and takes his own blanket and gently spreads it over his sleeping roommate before going to their tiny kitchen to hopefully hunt down some edible food.

It’s finals week, and Jongdae is exhausted from studying. Though admittedly, he with his Mechanical Engineering degree has it better off than Baekhyun’s pre-med panic-stricken zombified constancy.

After a quick dinner of Coco Puffs and a shower, Jongdae returns to their bedroom to find Baekhyun still asleep, and snuggled into his blanket. So, he turns off the lights and takes to bed, not wanting to disturb Baekhyun’s sleep. _Lord only knows that boy deserves all the rest he can get_.

Yet, he is not surprised when he feels a blanket being thrown over his form and hands creeping up around his waist in the middle of the night. Baekhyun cuddles up to Jongdae’s body, and Jongdae smiles into his pillow as he drifts back to sleep.

-

“We need Nutella,” Baekhyun pipes up, from where he’s dragging the trolley a few steps behind Jongdae.

They’re in the supermarket, doing their monthly grocery run and Jongdae is consulting the grocery list, trying to find which aisle they have to visit next.

“No, we don’t,” Jongdae retorts, skimming over his list. Nope, no Nutella. “Isn’t there a half-jar of Nutella somewhere in our freezer?”

“Was,” Baekhyun coughs, reddening around his ears. “I polished it off in the bathtub right before my Physiology exam.”

“I don’t think we’ll have enough money left over to splurge on Nutella,” Jongdae frowns doing some quick calculations.

Both scholarship students with part-time jobs, Jongdae and Baekhyun had very limited amount of money to spend on frivolities after paying for rent, tuition and various bills.

“But we could leave out nuggets and get a small jar?” Jongdae suggested, catching the tail end of Baekhyun’s disappointed frown.

“But you love nuggets!” Baekhyun relented, knowing how Jongdae basically worshipped nuggets.

“And you have another big exam in 5 days. You need Nutella more,” Jongdae reasoned.

“Nuh-uh,” Baekhyun shook his head like the 5-year-old that he really was, pushing his trolley forward. “Besides, they’re giving away free ramen with every two packets of nuggets. I could always eat that!”

“But-” Jongdae frowned.

“No buts, Dae. You hardly eat at home, and when you do, it’s day-old nuggets and cereal. The least I could do is let you destroy your liver consistently,” Baekhyun beamed.

“How kind,” Jongdae drawled sarcastically.

“Which is why you love me,” Baekhyun winked, hipchecking Jongdae out of the way before racing his trolley to the aisle where he knew the frozen foods were.

Jongdae followed him slowly, suppressing his affection for his best friend and roommate beneath the guise of comradery.

-

“I don’t like him,” Baekhyun concluded.

“Who? Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked, tearing his eyes off the Avengers movie they were watching to focus on Baekhyun who was lying with his head on Jongdae’s lap. “Why?”

Baekhyun shrugged, looking even more sullen.

“Soo is a nice guy. Great studymate, and an even better cook,” Jongdae complimented his coursemate who had come over for a cram session earlier.

“Still don’t like him,” Baekhyun declared, wriggling around on Jongdae’s lap.

“Why are you being so difficult?” Jongdae laughed, smoothing his hand through Baekhyun’s fluffy hair. Baekhyun immediately relaxed, leaning into his touch, but still maintaining a disapproving frown.

“Give him a chance for me?” Jongdae asked. “He invited us to dinner at his place this weekend. What do you say, Baek?”

Baekhyun grumbled under his breath, thinking of the way Jongdae’s large-eyed _friend_ had hugged Dae before leaving, _and for 8 whole seconds no less_ , but knowing he won’t be able to deny Jongdae’s request.

“Fine, but only because he said he’ll cook spaghetti,” Baekhyun consented, looking up to find Jongdae smiling softly at him. _And feeling his heart skip a beat_.

“That’s my Baek!” Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder affectionately. “Besides I think you’ll become quite good friends with his boyfriend,” Jongdae continued, before dropping his voice to a whisper. “He makes a mean Nutella Oreo Cheesecake.”

“Boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked, sitting up. “Kyungsoo has a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, they’re high school sweethearts or something, and – why are you smiling?” Jongdae broke off.

“Oh nothing,” Baekhyun said flippantly, feeling inexplicably happy. “Let’s watch the movie.”

“But-” Jongdae began only to be shushed by Baekhyun.

“Thor is taking off his shirt, let me enjoy the scene,” Baekhyun implored, leaning forward eagerly.

 _Weird, he is so weird,_ Jongdae thought, still questioning the sudden shift in Baekhyun’s mood. _But so, so adorable._

Baekhyun fell asleep halfway into the movie, snuggled into Jongdae’s side. He woke up once in the night to find Jongdae wrapped around him, and fell back asleep with a shit-eating grin on his face.

When he finally woke up at a quarter to ten inn the morning, his pockets were sticky with M&Ms Dae must have slipped into them, and his phone’s screensaver was set to a picture of Chris Evan’s head on a Dorito. Jongdae was only saved from retaliation because he was long gone to his part-time job at the campus café.

Unfortunately, his Gudetama boxers were very much in his room, or they had been before Baekhyun stuck them in the freezer.

-

It’s the second week of fall when Jongdae’s mum calls to say his dog passed away. Jongdae is predictably sad for the rest of the day, and week, and Baekhyun hurts from watching him grieve in silence. He’d tried to offer support, but Jongdae had asked for some space with a sad smile, and so Baekhyun had let him be.

But Jongdae’s birthday is in a week, and he’s still moping _and this just won’t do_. So Baekhyun does what he does best: he throws an obnoxious fit till Jongdae agrees to spend the night out in town, and then surprises Jongdae at the karaoke place they both haunt with a small birthday party consisting of a decadent fruit cake, dino-themed balloons and their closest of friends.

He watches like a hawk as they give their gifts, and Jongdae’s smile only becomes more warm and genuine with each passing moment. Until it’s his turn, and suddenly, Baekhyun is nervous. Because, _what if he’s made a well-meaning and impulsive mistake?And Jongdae doesn’t like his gift_?

It is with a head full of trepidation that Baekhyun hands over his small wrapped present to Jongdae and he opens it and stares at it for a good couple of minutes.

“Dae?” Baekhyun asks, aware that the room has fallen silent at the sight of the tears shining in Jongdae’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought tha-oomph,” His words are cut off as Jongdae tackles him in a hug and buries his head in Baekhyun’s neck.

“Baek,” he says affectionately, the warmth in his voice almost melting Baekhyun. “It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect! I just-thank you. Really!”

Glad, Baekhyun returns his hug, holding onto him tightly, and later that night, when he comes out of his shower to find Jongdae in bed, clutching the puppy plushie Baekhyun’s given him – an almost exact replica of Jongdae’s dead beagle – he can’t help but lean down to brush hair off Jongdae’s forehead and drop a kiss on the edge of his cheekbone.

-

“You two should just get married,” Chanyeol grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest.

Baekhyun laughs, leaning in to chest bump Jongdae. It’s game night, and their team had once again bested Chanyeol’s team in charades, and Chanyeol, as usual resorts to behaving like a sore loser.

“It’s like you two are Siamese twins or something, it’s unfair. Right, hyung?” he whines, turning to Kris for attention. Kris pats his hair, appeasing him, and Chanyeol starts prattling at his favorite hyung at rap-speed.

It’s the end of the semester, and all their friends are gathered at Kris and Junmyeon’s place for a pre-vacation get-together. Alcohol and junk food is readily available, and with no deadlines looming, everyone is more than willing to let loose.

It’s 2 hours later when Baekhyun leaves the dancefloor to Jongin and Yixing dancing illegally at one another, and walks out to the balcony to find Minseok and Jongdae in deep conversation.

“Drunk?” Jongdae asks, eyeing the solo cup in Baekhyun’s hand.

“It’s water,” Baekhyun supplies, taking a sip. “I was dancing with Xing hyung when Nini came to show him moves, and I needed out before their clothes started falling.”

“Freshman Baekhyun would be very disappointed hearing you talk this way,” Minseok teased. “Remember what a crush you had on our Xingie?”

“You did?” Jongdae asks sharply. “I didn’t know that.”

“It was before we’d met,” Baekhyun replied, feeling somewhat defensive. “Besides, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Because Baekhyunnie has a new crush~,” Minseok singsonged.

“Minseok hyung,” Baekhyun hissed in warning, regretting his choice in confidants.

“What? Us Kim bros gotta look out for one another,” he replied, cackling as he went back inside under the pretext of needing to refill his cup.

“Do you?” Jongdae asked, coming closer.

“Minseok hyung was teasing. You know how he is,” Baekhyun tried to divert.

“Baek, that wasn’t a no,” Jongdae asked, feeling his heart beat pick up. “Who is it? Do I know them?”

Baekhyun studies his shoes in the dim light, wondering what to do. On one hand, this could be his one chance to confess (and he swears he feels Kyungsoo’s voice buzzing in the back of his head like his own Jiminy Cricket egging him on). Or, he could potentially ruin the best friendship of his life by coming clean. Admittedly, he could blame it on drunken rambling or call it a joke and laugh it off later, but for once in his life, Baekhyun decided to put his heart on his sleeve.

“Yes,” he said, looking straight into Jongdae’s eyes. Blood is drumming so loudly in his ears he almost misses Jongdae’s sharp intake. “I do have a crush. Have had it for a long time, but I was afraid to speak up. But maybe now’s the right time?”

“Well, who’s the lucky guy?” Jongdae asks, bracing for a heartbreak. “I’m sure whoever you like definitely would like you back, Baek.” Jongdae forces a grin onto his face for good measure, confused when Baekhyun’s face becomes dumbstruck.

“What?” Jongdae asks.

“Are you feigning oblivious, or are you really this dumb?” Baekhyun asks incredulously.

“What do you mean?”

“He means he’s in love with you, you idiot,” Junmyeon hisses, throwing open the door behind which he’d been eavesdropping.

_Wait. What?_

_Baekhyun loves..._

_Oh._

“Oh,” Jongdae says intelligently, face turning crimson in embarrassment.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun laughs cutely, rubbing at his neck.

Junmyeon groans, shutting the door and stomping away to find his boyfriend.

-

It’s 1 am when they both settle down in their booth at McDonald’s, with twin scoops of soft-serve ice cream.

“So, you like me?” Jongdae begins soberly, finally having comprehended Baekhyun’s confession.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says nervously, not quite meeting his eyes. “What do you think about that?”

Jongdae pauses, thinking of all their times together. How they’d met in a booth in the karaoke place and found out that they went to the same uni. Although their friendship had begun there, it had solidified upon hours spent studying in the library and eating together in the cafeteria. From there they’d become close friends, and then roommates, there for each in times both good and bad, and now…

“I think we need to push our beds together,” Jongdae concluded.

“Huh?” Baekhyun tilted his head in utter confusion.

“We should stick our beds together, or maybe even get rid of one of them and capitalize on space,” he explained. “And ramen and boiled vegetables every Saturday night. We should totally make that a thing.”

“O-okay,” Baekhyun said slowly. “So, you’re cool with me liking you?” he asked. Just to be sure.

“I hope my boyfriend likes me otherwise this would be a very terrible start to our relationship.”

“Relationship? You want it? With me?” Baekhyun asked, eyes widening to the size of Kyungsoo’s. “Really?”

“Of course, Baek. I like you too. Loads. And I-I’d like to try,” he said nervously.

“We _should_ put our beds together,” Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically.

“And Saturday night ramen dates, don’t forget,” Jongdae piped up.

“We’re gonna be so happy.” Baekhyun grinned.

“And loud,” Jongdae shook his head in mock grief.

“The loudest couple on campus!”

“No, the loudest couple on Earth!”

“That’s some goal, Dae.” Baekhyun teased, now happily eating his ice cream.

“You’re my goal, bae,” Jongdae rhymed, before immediately cringing at his own cheesiness. “Forget I said that, please.”

“Only if I get a kiss,” Baekhyun tried his own hand at rhyming, leaning forward and pouting his lips at his now-boyfriend.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Jongdae mock-sighed, taking hold of Baekhyun’s face and smushing their cold lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a matter of an hour and a half and posted without any proper edits ~~because I'm craving naptime ;_;~~ so if you find any typos, sorry about that, and don't hesitate to point it out.  
>  Other than that, I'd love you hear your thoughts on it, so please review :D  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
